fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Princess Remake
Pretty Rhythm Princess Remake is the next pretty rhythm series after Pretty Rhythm Prism Start. The main author is NattySakura. Angie Hikaru from Prism Start series is confirmed to appear in this series as a prism messenger. The "Prism Remake" is the new appeal of the show. Plot Pretty Rhythm Princess Remake Episodes Ririka Musoka is a brave girl who loves prism shows, one day she decides to take courage and subscribe to show for beginners, along the way she meets Angie Hikaru who tells her mysterious words. Yume becomes the center of attention and entered the world of prism shows. With a new special appeal the prism remake. Characters Angie Hikaru: After the previous season she becomes a prism messenger. She said to Ririka that she need her to open the door for the truth of the prism remake and turn hers to the prism princess. In this world her alter ego is Noelle Kedakai. Her prism sign as a messenger is the prism phoenix. Ririka Yumeko: Is the main character of this season, is a brave, dreaming and happy girl who dreams to be a prism star. Her parents are divorced, her father have a Bento shop and her mother is a designer, she have two little brothers and one big brother. Her signature jump is Kirameki!Dreaming Session. Noelle said that her prism sign is a peacock. Suyan Asada: Is a spontaneous girl daughter of an owner of a field ice-skating, Annie helps in the family business as a skating instructor so it has a great ability to skating despite her fashion sense is a little bad. One day a exibition of prism shows what happens in her workplace Annie is called to attend the presentation and inadvertently ends up doing a prism show. Her signature prism jump is Swords Dance. Her prism sign is a Toucan. Shion ''': Is a rock-type idol and a net idol. Her prism sign is a '''Rainbow Lorikeet.. Minnie: Is a lovely-type idol. Her prism sign is a Flamingo. Lora West: Is a current famous prism star, she is a sexy-type idol because of her parents, but she wishes to become a pop-type idol. Her prism sign is a Bird-of paradise. Aileen: Is the most popular prism star and is too a ballerina, she don't show so much emotion and is a star-type idol. She think that she can become the real prism princess, but Noelle said that her prism sparkle is a fake and because of that the can't become a prism princess, she is trying to understand why. Her prism sign is a Swan. Mio Koemi: Terminologies *Prism Remake: Is the new appeal of this series, is consist to "remake" the clothes of the prism star and modify the stages with a lot of effects. If the prism stars wants she can dance in the air in a light circle. The goal is to open the "Door" to get a unique dress and get the coronation of the princess. This is possible inspired in Aira Prism remake. She have three steps : # The Prism Change - The clothes of the prism star changes or remake. They appear some effects in the prism star dance. *The Prism Search - Is when the candidate of the prism princess need to find the prism sign and captured that's when she won's a especial accessory giving her a clue what kind of clothes need to create for her coronation . * The Prism Coronation - Is when the candidate of the prism princess won's the crown of prism that will guide her to perform a fantastic prism show of her own dreams. *Prism Sign: Is a special sign that appears in the prism remake, when the prism star can get to the preparation space she needs to find and get the sign and capture. *Prism Princess: Is the candidate to perform the prism show of her dreams, that dream needs to be beautiful and powerful. They can too open the Door of the Dreams to make all of her dreams come true. * Crown Of the Princess Dream - Is the crown that make the prism princess a queen. The candidates need them to won the right to perform the prism show of their dreams. * Door of the Dreams - Locations Category:Fan series Category:NattySakura